


【神奇女侠X黑寡妇】ABO穿越（16）

by ashenone777



Category: dianat, 神寡
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenone777/pseuds/ashenone777
Relationships: dianat - Relationship, 神寡 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【神奇女侠X黑寡妇】ABO穿越（16）

时间就像是静止般，两人都只是纠缠着倒在沙发上一动不动。  
娜塔莎放开手中迸发后依旧毫无软意的腺体，用尽全力压制身体中蒸腾的欲望。  
“起来……”瘫软的超级特工此时完全顶不起亚马逊人的身体。“你太沉了！”  
刚刚经历高潮的大公主此时全身像是被温水包围，舒爽的不像话，怎么可能离开温柔乡。  
但不想让娜塔莎有任何的不适，戴安娜还是用手微微撑起了身体，让重量全部施加在对方身上。  
娜塔莎没有得到想要的回应，却获得了一枚额头吻。  
“你...不想要吗？”  
说话间，戴安娜原本微微撑着身体的右手再次抚上娜塔莎胸前的饱满，早已硬挺的樱桃刺着掌心。  
“别...”被信息素影响的娜塔莎早已经花光了全部的理智去抵御欲望，不能再继续了。  
见身下人还想拒绝，戴安娜双眉微拢，指引那双湿漉漉的手再次握上充血的下体，而自己的右手也开始下滑，直捣黄龙盖上湿润的洞口，两根修长的手指窜入其中。  
下身被触碰的快感一阵阵涟漪般袭来，细腻的快感彻底冲散了仅有的理智，alpha的信息素再次爆发，将她整个人都包裹，原本湿润的溪口开始泛滥爱液，娜塔莎再也控制不了自己的表情，仰着头发出一串难以抑制的呻吟。  
耳边响起的美妙乐章将亚马逊人的热情抛上了新高度，她不再温柔，低头将自己手指狠狠推进花心，微微勾起后向外撤出，再直起手指向里冲去，反复运动。  
最柔软的内壁被骤然刮动，猝不及防的让娜塔莎弹了起来，头颅砸进戴安娜肩窝。  
“嗯...轻...轻点呀...”  
戴安娜听见特工小姐在耳边发出的动人娇吟，呢喃道：“抱歉...”  
可嘴里说着抱歉，手中的动作却没有丝毫的歉意，那张说抱歉的嘴更是擒住了眼前因为自己动作而前后窜动的红樱桃。  
随着戴安娜的开拓，原本紧致的容道开始放松，泛滥的爱液让抽插变得简单，洞口显然已经能够容纳更大物体了。  
见铺垫的差不多了，亚马逊人将在对方身体中驰骋的手指拔出，将自己的腺体从娜塔莎缓慢套弄的双手中解放，扶着巨物用冠头划开两辨花瓣抵了上去。  
刚刚体会到空虚感的特工马上就感觉到了一个滚烫的坚挺靠近，意识到那是什么的她被唤回了些许神智。  
“戴安娜...嗯...啊............”  
没等她说什么，戴安娜就扶着胀痛的腺体冲进了满是爱液的穴口，可观的尺寸换来了娜塔莎像是痛楚又像欢愉的呻吟。  
太美妙了，戴安娜感觉自己的粗壮被对方湿热紧致的内壁紧紧吸附，内壁丰沛的爱液充分润滑，穴道如无数张小嘴将腺体往里吸，让她那早已胀痛的腺体被套弄的异常受用，就连腰眼都开始发麻。  
戴安娜深吸一口气忍住精关，开始猛的挺腰，次次抽插都能进入到最深处。  
娜塔莎张着嘴却什么声音都没能发出，亚马逊人的猛烈攻势与极度充实人她无法呼吸，双手手指深深抓上戴安娜的后颈。  
此时的戴安娜已经无法分心关注娜塔莎的反应，她咬牙忍耐后腰钻心的酥麻，用力的抽动自己硕大的腺体，碾压并抚平每一个褶皱，让穴道能体会到自己的强壮，冠头次次都点在花心深处的一块柔弱处。平坦的下腹更是次次撞上娜塔莎溪口上方的小寇豆，刺激感无限加倍。  
原本倒在沙发上的特工小姐此时已经彻底脱离了沙发，向只八爪章鱼般纠缠着戴安娜，随着戴安娜的动作身体被撞得不断颤抖。  
“慢...慢点...戴安娜...慢点.....”  
太快了，真的太快了，娜塔莎赶紧自己要死在戴安娜身下了，清醒时的亚马逊人懂得使用更多技巧来取悦人。  
抽、插、研磨每次都像猫爪挠上娜塔的心。  
渐渐的，娜塔莎在她越来越凶猛的攻势下终于再也说不出话来，哽咽着咬住眼前的肩，被蹂躏到一团糟的下体颤抖着缩紧，不断吞吐着腺体的蜜穴抽搐着流出更多爱液。  
厚重的呼吸声也显示着戴安娜的状态，意识到什么的亚马逊人将挂在身上的人从身上扒下，用极其强硬的手段将人压回沙发开始了最后的冲刺。  
戴安娜低头看着娜塔莎平坦的下腹因为自己的抽插而时不时出现的凸起，那是自己的形状，她将右手放在娜塔的下腹感受自己的腺体，下压的力度逐渐加大，让穴道更加紧致。  
从未体会过如此技巧的娜塔莎抬手扣住身旁的抱枕开始高亢地发出尖叫，只是那声音因为冲撞的关系憋得破碎。  
“啊——啊——”  
不知道在抽插多少次后，腺体的根部开始成结，将两人身体扣在了一起，冷冽香在此时浓郁到了峰值，猛哼一声后戴安娜终于释放而出，将炙热的液体全部浇灌在特工小姐身体中。  
在接下来的时间中，亚马逊公主就像是永动机般不断进出着塔莎的身体，用各种姿势来完成她们真正意义上的交合，仿佛想要证明些什么一般。  
一直到窗外泛白，戴安娜才放过已经没有任何意识的娜塔莎，将满身痕迹的特工抱入房内，大致用毛巾清理狼藉后转身想要收拾客厅。  
当她刚将房门关上，一记重拳将人打入厨房，叮叮当当的声音引来了另一个人的不满。  
“卡罗尔！”只见房间内升起了淡红色的魔法圈，看此时的情况应该是隔绝声音用的。  
“你这个混蛋！”浑身发光的卡罗尔再次闪现在戴安娜身前，将身着睡袍的人从地上拎起狂揍，最后还将人砸向魔法屏障。  
巨大的冲击力让支撑魔法屏障的旺达脸色一白，卡罗尔意识到自己的错误，马上松开了拳头去查看旺达的情况。  
“旺达，对不起，你没事吧。”卡罗尔慌乱着情绪搀着旺达。  
“我没那么脆弱。”旺达对自己虎头虎脑的恋人翻了个白眼，将人推开。“你没事吧。”  
卡罗尔的力量她是了解的，原世界能被她这样拎着打的人还真没几个。  
“娜塔莎不会和你们回去的。”一直默默挨揍的戴安娜压着声音说道，随后摆了摆手，示意自己没事，起身后将有些松开的睡袍拢了拢。  
戴安娜知道自己只有这么一次机会，一旦娜塔莎走了，便再也不会回来了。  
“这可不是你说的算。”戴安娜一而再再而三的无理让女巫也生气了，娜塔莎又不是物品，她有自己决定去留的权利。  
“我第一定会带娜塔莎离开这里的。”一直在房间外被迫听床脚的卡罗尔知道滚床单的两人关系其实并不融洽。  
卡罗尔不知道她们之间发生了什么，也不想去知道，她只知道要是娜塔莎在这边不开心，她无论用什么方法都会带着她离开，毕竟原地球还有那么多好友等着她。  
“要带走她除非你打败我！”情敌的不断挑衅让一向好战的亚马逊人燃起了战斗欲望。  
是不是如果自己打败了卡罗尔，娜塔莎就会留下来？  
戴安娜心中其实早已有了答案，只是她拒绝承认。  
最终这场随时可能触发的战斗没能打响，卡罗尔在旺达的劝说下暂时离开了公寓，她们决定让娜塔莎醒来后自己决定去留。  
其实之前与卡罗尔的战斗已经消耗了戴安娜极大的体力，而且刚刚还经历了整整一晚的性事，即便是半神也难免会感到疲倦。  
戴安娜大致将房间收拾后，爬上了床，轻轻躺在红发女人身边，用手指描绘娜塔莎精致的眉眼后张开双臂将人搂入怀中。  
“娜塔，不要离开。”呢喃间，戴安娜再也忍不住困意的侵袭沉沉睡去。


End file.
